polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Lithuaniaball
Lithuaniaball |nativename = Lietuvos kamuolys|image = LITHUANIA.png|reality = Republic of Lithuania|affiliation = EUball NATOball UNball|personality = Nationalist, religious, patriotic, militant, friendly, suicidal|government = The Grand Duchess of Lithuania, Dalia Grybauskaitė Unitary parliamentary republic|religion = SANCTUS DOMINUS Atheism Orthodoxy |language = Lithuanian|capital = Vilniusball|friends = Latviaball Estoniaball Swedenball Finlandball Georgiaball Norwayball Denmarkball Ukraineball Polandball (sometimes) UKball USAball|enemies = ''Vatnikas'' ''Tuteišis'' Polandball (sometimes) Commie Flag stealer|founded = (First mentioned in 1009) 1918, 1990|predecessor = |likes = Freedom, Catholicism, nationalism, basketball, lasers, alcoholism, hot weather, smart people, wars, forests, lakes, internet, Facebook, social media, McDonald's, beer, suicide, Vytis, Vytautas, Gediminas, Mindaugas, Kęstutis, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Dalia Grybauskaitė, Smetona, potatoes, spirgiai, talking about past, space, work, tricking ''lenkas'', everything western|hates = Communism, lesbians, gays, too much personal unions, population decline, slavs, flag stealer, when somebody says bad about his flag, Polish football hooligans, current government, collaborators, life|bork = Vytis Vytis|food = Cepelinai, kugelis, vėdarai, skilandis, kastinys, šaltibarščiai, blynai, Smetoniška gira, alus, everything related to potatoes|status = Independent|type = Baltic|military = |notes =Fighting Russian forces (sometimes) |intospace = yes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lithuanian_Space_Association |onlypredecessor = Lithuanian SSRball|predicon = lithuanian SSR|caption = LIETUVA STRONK!}} Lithuaniaball is a countryball in Northern Europe. One of the three Balticballs, sibling of Latviaball and stepsister, Estoniaball. Lithuaniaball's history has been marked with some glorious moments.Has an on-again, off-again relationship with Poland - allying together when an attack from their archenemy EUball Kingdom of Prussiaball would be imminent and hating the guts out of each-other the rest of the time. Lithuaniaball has also fought against Russiaball for many centuries under the name of EUball "Grand Duchy of Lithuania".Just Like Estoniaball and Latviaball LithuaniaBall has suffered a lot in history , yet it doesn't feel weak because of that , and shows it's pride and strengh because it managed to keep it's culture alive for over 1000 years. Personality Lithuaniaball has the hottest temper out of all Balticballs. He has even earned it a nickname "North Italianball". On a plus side, such hot temper makes him fierce and at times able to resist various invaders, but on the minus side, it makes him difficult to get along with its neighbours - Lithuaniaball makes it to Russiaball's list of the most hated countries almost every year. Als Lithuaniar this reason, Lithuania is very depressed and often likes suicide. IN ANY UNKNOWN AND EXCESSIVE SITUATION MAKE SUICIDE . Lithuania is very depressed and often likes suicide. IN ANY UNKNOWN AND EXCESSIVE SITUATION MAKE SUICIDE . Due to his pagan roots, Lithuania is a nature lover. Two of his favorite animals are storks and grass snakes. Interestingly, Dr. Hannibal Lecter, famous character from series of movie and books written by Thomas Harris is in fact Lithuanian (is fact, check in infobox). History: The Proudest Moments of History: * On March 9, 1009, Lithuaniaball was born. * In 1253 - Lithuaniaball is a kingdom. * 15th century - EUball Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball was the largest state in Europe. * 1410 - EUball Together with EUball Polandball it won against Prussiaball's crusaders in the Battle of Grunwald. * 1605 - EUball Together with Polandball it won against EUballSwedenball in the Battle of Kircholm. * On May 3, 1791 - EUball Together with Polandball, became the first country in Europe to adopt constitution. * March 11, 1990 - Lithuaniaball becomes the first country to leave the EUball Sovietball. * March 29, 2004 - Lithuaniaball joins EUball NATO. * May 1, 2004 - Lithuaniaball joins EUball EU. * July 12, 2009 - Lithuaniaball can now into female leadership * January 1, 2015 - Lithuaniaball joins EUball Eurozone. * 2016 - Lithuaniaball helps Latviaball into finding potatoes. Before Partitions of PLC: For centuries, the southeastern shores of the Baltic Sea were inhabited by various Baltic tribes. In the 1230s, the Lithuanian lands were united by Mindaugas, the King of Lithuania, and the first unified Lithuanian state, the Kingdom of Lithuania, was created on 6 July 1253. During the 14th century, the Grand Duchy of Lithuania was the largest country in Europe; present-day Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine, and parts of Poland and Russia were the territories of the Grand Duchy. With the Lublin Union of 1569, Lithuania and Poland formed a voluntary two-state union, the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth. The Commonwealth lasted more than two centuries, until neighboring countries systematically dismantled it from 1772–95, with the Russian Empire annexing most of Lithuania's territory. Independence: As World War I neared its end, Lithuania's Act of Independence was signed on 16 February 1918, declaring the establishment of a sovereign State of Lithuania. Starting in 1940, Lithuania was occupied first by the Soviet Union and then by Nazi Germany. As World War II neared its end in 1944 and the Germans retreated, the Soviet Union reoccupied Lithuania. On 11 March 1990, a year before formal break-up of the Soviet Union, Lithuania became the first Soviet republic to declare itself independent, resulting in the restoration of an independent State of Lithuania. Relationships: Friends: * Latviaball - My twin sister, best friend also. We can into potatoes! * Estoniaball - Baltic friend, who thinks that she is Nordic , But why you relevant but not me * USAball - Of cool guy, protects from savage Ruskis and North Korea * UKball - Kind of nice and old, has a lot Lithuanian immigrants * EUball - Gibs money and jobs * Georgiaball - Great friend * Icelandball - First to recognize our nation's independence * EUball Ukraineball - Best Slavic friend, shares a long history with us. Also I'm helping him to fight against the vodka bear Neutral: * Belarusball - It's Lithuania, don't you see it? This country is our clay, even their people think so * EUball Polandball - I thought you is of suppose to be friend at first, but you took Vilniusball. Then I is of thinkings that you is of an foe. Lately you is of been nice, but why did you of callings me names in that football mach? Of desidings for once! And Stop calling me polish!! Enemies: * Russiaball - Harsh enemy and rival. Wants to make Lithuania Russian (again).I hope you collapse! * Second Polish Republicball - Traitor and rare heel. Ruined our good relations for nothing. Screw Pilsūdas (that Lithuanian who pretended to be Polish) and Žaligauskas. * Myanmarball - Flag stealer! * Soviet Unionball - A communist scum with no life. Jūs niekada manęs nepaimsite gyvo! Family: * Latviaball - Twin Sister * Estoniaball - Stepsister * Kingdom of Lithuaniaball - Grandpa * EUball Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball - Dad * Polandball - Dad's ex-wife Gallery Artwork Lithuaniaball2.png Lithuaniaball.png Lithuanie by 260.png|Sad Lithuaniaball Night time balt.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png PAO.png Comics 06y918q14m601.png Lithuania_and_asians.png MRNATOhelpus!S2E4.jpg Lesser known victim.jpg 1dkFyNH.png Surprise!!.png latvias secret.jpg lonely lithuania.png Lithuania euro.png|Lithuaniaball can into Eurozone! Lets play ball.jpg PolandballvsGermanyBavariaandtherest.png Country-balls-all-look-same.png Lithuania Can Into EU.png Who Wants Piece of Polan.png auQ84PZ.png qgv5uVh.png YxL6dNH.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png Baltics.png AEcbGx9.png nwVpOxE.png zRdAi6w.png GMgyyXX.png Lithuania Card.png KHM7u5W.png Greener World.png Lithuania Suicide.png Japanese 6ball.png Sadness Remover.png Just Lucky.png France Syndrome.png Stupid Europeans.png My History.png Free Tires.png See also: EUball EUball EUball cs:Litvaball es:Lituaniaball pl:Lithuaniaball ru:Литва zh:立陶宛球 Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Homosex Removers Category:Three lines Category:Europe Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:OSCE Category:Potato Category:Potato lovers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Vikings Category:Reichtangle Category:Communist Removers Category:Jihadist Removers Category:Vodka remover Category:Christian Lovers Category:Independent Category:ISISball Haters Category:Lithuanian Speaking Countryball Category:Baltic Category:Polish Haters Category:Low countries Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Remove Vodka Category:Basketball Category:Red Green Yellow Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Trump Removers Category:UNball Category:EUball